ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doodle God Ben 10
Doodle god Ben 10 is the Ben 10 version for the game Doodle god . There is a contest about this called Ben 10 Doodle God Contest. How to play The game is like the original Doodle God: *Clicking on a category will open it to show the aliens in it *Clicking on two aliens will combine them to create a new alien (for example:Wildvine+Heatblast=Swampfire) *Some aliens cannot be combined *The game starts with 4 aliens: NRG, Armodrillo, Water hazard and Terraspin *The point is to reach 60 aliens and 10 categories in this version. In episode 2 there is 115 aliens and more categories Categories The aliens are in 9 categories: Andromeda,Ultimate, Ben 10, Alien Force, Ben 10 additional, Alien force additional, Fusion, Sick, Future. The aliens in each category are: Andromeda: NRG, Terraspin, Armodrillo, Water Hazard, Ampfibian Ultimate: Ult. Swampfire, Ult. Echo Echo, Ult. Humungousaur, Ult. Big Chill, Ult. Spidermonkey, Ult. Cannonbolt, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Way Big Ben 10: Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, XLR8, Greymatter, Four arms,Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Upgrade, Ghostfreak Alien force: Swampfire, Echo Echo, Humungousaur, Jetray, Big Chill, Chromastone, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Goop, Alien X Ben 10 Additional: Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Benwolf, Benmummy, Benvicktor, Upchuck, Ditto, Waybig, Eyeguy, Eon Alien force Additional: Lodestar, Rath, Rocks, Squidstrictor, Nanomech Fusion: Heatjaws, Stinkarms, Diamondmatter Sick: Sick Heatblast, Sick Wildmutt, Sick Fourarms Future: Arcticguana, Spitter, Buzzshock Additional Ultimate Alien: Fasttrack, Clockwork, ChamAlien Episode 2 In Episode 2, more categories are added: (This will be filled in soon) Combinations You can add more combinations (for your series) by creating a episode for your series. Episode 1 #Terraspin (from the start) #Waterhazard (from the start) #NRG (from the start) #Armodrillo (from the start) #NRG+Armodrillo=Heatblast #Armodrillo+Waterhazard=Wildvine #Terraspin+Waterhazard=Arcticguana #Waterhazard+Heatblast=Rocks #Wildvine+Armodrillo=Wildmutt #Heatblast+Wildvine=Swampfire #Wildmutt+Terraspin=Stinkfly #Wildmutt+Wildvine=Spidermonkey #Rocks+NRG=Lodestar #Lodestar+Lodestar=Buzzshock #Buzzshock+Lodestar=Alien X #Wildmutt+Armodrillo=Humungousaur #Humungousaur+Spidermonkey=Fourarms #Fourarms+Humungousaur=Waybig #Alien X+Swampfire=Ult. Swampfire #Alien X+Humungousaur=Ult.Humungousaur #Alien X+Spidermonkey=Ult. Spidermonkey #Alien X+Alien X=Eon #Wildmutt+Waterhazard=Ripjaws #Ripjaws+Stinkfly=Spitter #Terraspin+Stinkfly=Ghostfreak #Ghostfreak+Wildvine=Benmummy #Ghostfreak+Buzzshock=Benvicktor #Ghostfreak+Wildmutt=Benwolf #Spitter+Waterhazard=Goop #Goop+Alien X=Ditto #Ditto+Benwolf=Echo Echo #Alien X+ Echo Echo=Ult. Echo Echo #Spitter+Rocks=Cannonbolt #Alien X+Cannonbolt=Ult. Cannonbolt #Arcticguana+Ghostfreak=Big chill #Alien X+Big Chill=Ult. Big chill #Spitter+Ripjaws=Squidstrictor #Lodestar+Benvicktor=Upgrade #Rocks+Armodrillo=Diamondhead #Arcticguana+Heatblast=Sick Heatblast #Spitter+Wildmutt=Sick Wildmutt #Spitter+Fourarms=Sick Fourarms #Wildmutt+Eon=XLR8 #XLR8+Stinkfly=Jetray #Echo Echo+Benvicktor=Greymatter #Greymatter+Benvicktor=Brainstorm #Greymatter+Lodestar=Nanomech #Fourarms+Wildmutt=Rath #Fourarms+Buzzshock=Eyeguy #Stinkfly+Fourarms=Stinkarms #Heatblast+Ripjaws=Heatjaws #Diamondhead+Greymatter=Diamondmatter #Spitter+Cannonbolt=Upchuck #Eyeguy+Diamondhead=Chromastone #Ripjaws+Buzzshock=Ampfibian #XLR8+XLR8=Fasttrack #Ghostfreak+XLR8=ChamAlien (because XLR8 is lizard like) #Eon+Eon=Clockwork #Alien X+Wildmutt=Ultimate Wildmutt #Upchuck+Stinkfly=Eatle #Upgrade+Grey Matter=Jury Rigg #Way Big+Alien X=Ultimate Way Big #Goop+Four Arms=Bloxx #Chromastone+Brainstorm=Feedback #Alien X+Brainstorm=Gravattack #Buzzshock+Four Arms=Shocksquatch Episode 2 The element human is added to the game. #Greymatter+Brainstorm=Azmuth #Azmuth+Upgrade=Omnitrix #Omnitrix+Human=Ben Tennyson #Alien X+Eon=Anodite #Anodite+Human=Gwen #Rath+Humungousaur=Vilgax #Vilgax+Omnitrix=Evil #Vilgax+Ripjaws=Vilgax's Squid form #Vilgax's Squid Form+Human=DNAlien #Vilgax+Azmuth=Myaxx #DNAlien+Fourarms=Highbreed #Highbreed+Swampfire=Reinrassic III #Ghostfreak+Evil=Zs'Skayr #Zs'Skayr+Benvicktor=Dr. Vicktor #Zs'Skayr+Benwolf=Yenaldooshi #Zs'Skayr+Benmummy=The Mummy #Eon+Human=Paradox #Spidermonkey+Highbreed=Simian #XLR8+Upgrade=Helen Wheels #Fourarms+Upgrade=Manny #Anodite+Evil=Hex #Hex+Anodite=Charmcaster #Anodite+Terraspin=Adwaita #Chromastone+Fourarms=Osmosian #Osmosian+Human=Kevin #Osmosian+Vilgax=Aggreggor #Aggreggor+Osmosian=Ultimate Aggreggor #Kevin+Omnitrix=Mutant Kevin #1 (Ben 10 version) #Mutant Kevin #1+Ultimate Aggreggor=Mutant Kevin #3 (Ultimate Alien version) #Kevin+Heatblast=Pyronite Kevin #Kevin+Diamondhead=Mutant Kevin #2 (AF version) #Kevin+Fourarms=Tetramand Kevin #Upgrade+Human=Cooper #Heatblast+Human=Alan Albright #Terraspin+Aggreggor=Galapagus #Waterhazard+Aggreggor=Bivalvan #NRG+Aggreggor=P'andor #Ampfibian+Aggreggor=Ra'ad #Armodrillo+Aggreggor=Andreas #Human+Greymatter=Albedo #Upgrade+Upgrade=Ship #Ship+Upgrade=Baz-El #Brainstorm+Human=Dr. Animo #Stinkfly+Human=Clancy #Human+Lodestar=Forever Knights #Fourarms+Vilgax=Vulkanus #Upchuck+Human=Max #Max+Brainstorm=Xylene #Ditto+Nanomech=Nanochips #Nanochips+Stinkfly=The Queen #Spitter+Human=Acid Breath #Humungousaur+Human=Thumbskull #Ghostfreak+Osmosian=Darkstar #Vilgax+Upgrade=Sixsix #Sixsix+Upgrade=Sevenseven #Ditto+Upchuck=Vreedle Brothers #Xylene+Human=Frightwig #Omnitrix+Omnitrix=Ultimatrix #Ben+Omnitrix=Alien #Alien+Human=Robot #Vilgax+Robot=Bioid #Azmuth+Omnitrix=Eunice #Eunice+Human=Julie #Julie+Human=Female #Ben+Human=Male #Way Big+Alien=Tokustar #Humongousaur+Alien=Vaxasaurian #Nanomech+Alien=Nanomechion #Goop+Alien=Polymorph #Upgrade+Alien=Galvanic Mechamorph #Polymorph+Galvanic Mechamorph=Sludgepuppy #Ben+Sludgepuppy=Camille Mann #Camille Mann+Male=Camille's Ex-Boyfriend #Sludgepuppy+Female=Mrs. Mann #Sludgepuppy+Male=Mr. Mann #Sludgepuppy+Sludgepuppy=Mann Family's Bodyguard #Robot+Mutant Kevin #3=Naljian Destructor #Naljian Destructor+Alien=Naljian (More combinations coming soon) Episode 3:Simien 10 Aliens #Goop+Acidbreath=Acidrain #Swampfire+Heatblast=Forestfire #Lodestar+Cannonbolt=Magnetosphere #Greymatter+Arcticguana=Brainfreeze #Ghostfreak+Swampfire=Bonecrusher #Humungousaur+Upchuck=Megabite (More combinations coming soon) Episode 4: Simien 10 characters #Spidermonkey+Omnitrix=Simien #Brainstorm+Azmuth=Zynon #Zynon+Omnitrix=Polytrix #Zynon+Evil=Zyrokks #Bigchill+Arcticguana=Ic #Upchuck+Upchuck=Vorkus #Goop+Zynon=Omnimorph #Swampfire+Stinkfly=Permbyt #Heatblast+Diamondhead=Alan (Allen's dad) #Diamondhead+XLR8=Helen (Allen's mom) #Alan+Helen=Allen #Benmummy+Zyrokks=Set #Humungousaur+Zyrokks=Anuke #Heatblast+The Forever Knights=The Pyro-Knight #Cannonbolt+Zyrokks= Spherodroids #Armodrillo+Zyrokks= Geodroids #Fourarms+Zyrokks=Omnidroids #Vorkus+Zynon=Sukrov #Sukrov+Simien=Neimis #Sukrov+Omnimorph=Phrominmo #Sukrov+Ic=Ci #Sukrov+Allen=Nella #Sukrov+Permbyt=Tybmrep #Sukrov+Zynon=Nonyz #Sukrov+Zyrokks=Skkoryz #Sukrov+Set=Tes #Sukrov+Anuke=Ekuna #Sukrov+The Pyroknight=Thgink Oryp #Eon+Zynon=Kronis #Eon+Sixsix=Tetradeltas #Tetradeltas+Paradox=The Time Lord #Zyrokks+Rath=Ilithios #Nanomech+Vilgax=Microtech #Evil+Wildvine=Zilemm #Zilemm+Humungousaur=Zilann #Wildvine+Upgrade=Mechachlorox #Cannonbolt+XLR8=Kinetisphere #Diamondhead+Greymatter=Exypnorok #Benvicktor+Wildmutt=Elektrakan #Zs'Skayr+Vorkus=Urvakan #Ditto+Vilgax=Omnion #Acidrain+Evil=King Xiv #Xiv+Acidrain=Queen Xvii #Xvii+Xiv=Prince Xii #Cannonbolt+Omnitrix=Ovillon #Greymatter+Omnitrix=Cervelle #Cervelle+Ic=Helados #Cervelle+Vorkus=Vark #Cervelle+Lodestar=Aimant #Zs'Skayr+Brainstorm=Phobius (because of his telepathy) #Phobius+Benvicktor=Vrees #Chromastone+Upgrade=Vender #Alien X+Goop=Morphius #Morphius+Waybig=The Sphinx #Morphius+Nanochips=Easter Island Statues #Ampfibian+Evil=Aquelectran (More combinations coming soon) Episode 5: Finn 10: Fusion Characters and Aliens Finn 10: Fusion is added. #Ben+Julie=Finn #Finn+Omnitrix=Greatrix #Nanomechion+Human=Finder #Tokustar+Human=Billy #Vaxasaurian+Human=Tom #Female+Billy=Carly #Finn 10: Fusion+Forever Knights=Rhyming Knights #Echo Echo+Ghostfreak=Scareclone #Spitter+Ripjaws=Barfish #Chromastone+Diamondhead=Hardrock #Ghostfreak+Wildmutt=Dogcreep #Armodrillo+Buzzshock=Electridrill #Way Big+Humongousaur=Super Huge #Terraspin+Armodrillo=Groundwind #Water Hazard+NRG=Burning Aqua #Goop+Acidrain=Goopster #Echo Echo+AmpFibian=Black Sound #Goopster+Greatrix=Bigblob #Black Sound+Greatrix=Microfony #Dr. Vicktor+Four Arms=Criminal Guidance #Criminal Guidance+Greatrix=Spay Salien Episode 6: Lyon 9 Lyon 9: Opposite Alien is added. #Omnitrix+Highbreed=Oppositrix #Oppositrix+Human=Lyon #Lyon+Female=Jessica #Jessica+Male=Robert #Robert+Omnitrix=Robertrix #Robot+Omnitrix=Robotrix #Swampfire+Oppositrix=Opposite Swampfire #Echo Echo+Oppositrix=Opposite Echo Echo #Humongousaur+Oppositrix=Opposite Humongousaur #Big Chill+Oppositrix=Opposite Big Chill #Jetray+Oppositrix=Opposite Jetray #Goop+Oppositrix=Opposite Goop #Chromastone+Oppositrix=Opposite Chromastone #Spidermonkey+Oppositrix=Opposite Spidermonkey #Brainstorm+Oppositrix=Opposite Brainstorm #Big Chill+Robert=Silverock #Goop+Robert=Mudshifter #Arcticguana+Robert=Nightmareguana #Benmummy+Robert=Paperstorm #Paperstorm+Alien X=Opposite Paperstorm #Highbreed+Robert=Tentaslap #DNAlien+Lyon 9: Opposite Alien=RNAlien #RNAlien+Robert=Watagoo #Benvicktor+Robert=Wirecord #Ghostfreak+Robert=Visbile #Phrominmo+Robert=Boddarmor Episode 7: Evan Billion Aliens #Upgrade+Goop=Copy-Copy #Grey Matter+Upchuck=Useless #Upgrade+Wildmutt=Combinationer #Eon+Lodestar=Battlesuit #Upchuck+Goop=Edibility #Naljian Destructor+Upgrade=Manymachine #Four Arms+XLR8=Sportacus #Lodestar+Rath=Emotion #Wildmutt+Way Big=Clawnormous #Eon+Alien X=Lurnit #Goop+Arcticguana=Stunner #Swampfire+AmpFibian=Elementree Category:Others Category:Video Games Category:Multiple Series Category:Interactive